living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Luiz's Tome - Why I Hate Marlmont
Player: CJ GM: Phil Date: March 24th Hunters: Luiz, Katarina, Zack, Tom, Morgan Luiz's Report I hate Marlmont. I hate the shitty weather. I hate the Marlmont police force. I hate the stupid tea-rooms and little egg sandwiches. I hate the traffic lights and motel. But most of all... I hate the local fauna. I should never have got off the tour bus and joined Katarina, Zack, Tom and Morgan. If I had just stayed on the bus then I would never have disappointed my friends and my god. Tezcatlipoca, please forgive your most loyal, the ever-pious Luiz. Everything in Marlmont seemed so quiet, so peaceful. It was not to last. I was walking when the sky grew dark and the rain became torrential - Then I heard it. A scream. I went to investigate and watched as a skeletal figure left a house through a ruined door, I tried to kill it but it flung me away, cracking my ribs. It impaled Tom on a picket fence and kept walking, ignoring us. I went back to the motel, pausing only to stare at some strange creature that had appeared in the backyard of the building. This was apparently an amalgamation of Katarina and Zack. The police picked Morgan and myself up from the motel, Tom was already at the station but I had no idea where the others were. Then I made a huge mistake... in a lapse of concentration I broke my oath of honestly to Tezcatlipoca... It was such a simple mistake, but I felt the disappointment of my lord wash over me instantly. Morgan and I eventually parted ways with the police and ventured into the woods when we were set upon by hordes of woodland animals. I threw myself into the fray, trying to protect Morgan and Frank (my contact) from the creatures. I felt their claws tear into me, their teeth split my skin, but I pressed on. We delved deeper into the woods, eventually coming across an open grave. In it lay the creature I had seen before; healed and looking in much better shape than before. It's eyes opened and all hell broke loose. Nothing could slow it. I shot it, I impaled it with my spears, I hacked at it with my blade... It just kept coming. Frank fled. Coward. Then I heard another horde of animals coming for me. I ran. I left my friends to deal with the problem. Those animals were going to kill me if they caught me though, I know it! The police cuffed me and left me by the house where we first saw the creature, Zack was there too. Suddenly a wounded Katarina came running towards us, chased by the creature which I had now realized was a Revenant - An animated corpse driven by revenge. Zack fought with it, killing it with it's own knife. I hid in the bathtub and fiddled with my handcuffs. Tom picked us up in his car once it was dead. Morgan wiped the minds of the police and we drove the hell out of Marlmont... Now I wait as my atonement draws near... I know I deserve it, I was unworthy... I have seen them following me... I hear them outside my apartment at night... I know the cuāuhocēlōtl,'' the jaguar warriors, come to deliver me to the elders... O master, O our lord, O lord of the near, of the nigh, O night, O wind... Poor am I. In what manner shall I attone for my transgressions? In what manne... ''The tome's entry ends abruptly. A splatter of deep red ink covers the lower half of the page.